the two most eligible girls in second year
by Lottie.com
Summary: I am the cousin of Micro-Chick and i helped her write Marauders Messages, here is a Harry Potter aided fanfic about us at hogwarts, thanx 4 being a gr8 cousin!!! If you like Draco u mite just enjoy this!


Lottie and Jeni were sat at lunch talking to some of the lads. Lottie was quite tall with blue eyes and lots of shoulder length blonde hair; she was wearing make-up and a pair of hoop earrings. Jeni had light brown hair with white-blonde streaks at the front; she had blue eyes and freckles.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sat next to Lottie. She had fancied him all through first year and he was flirting with her and Jeni. " You look very beautiful today Lottie," he grinned. He just oozed personality; grey shimmering eyes, and silver blonde hair that caught the light in just the right places. " Thanks, Draco, so do you," she replied, giggling. " I hope you're not forgetting me!" Jeni smiled from next to Lottie. " Of course not! You look beautiful too."  
  
Lottie and Jeni were the two most eligible girls in their year. They were both in Slytherin, which was quite surprising as they were both very smart and popular. They didn't seem to carry the usual Slytherin personality traits.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sat a few seats back, their eyes fixed on Lottie and Jeni. " So," Harry said to Ron, " Which one of them do you like best?"  
  
Ron looked at them Lottie was giggling now, flirting like mad, flicking her hair. Jeni was making funny comments, making Draco snigger.  
  
" I don't know. They're both gorgeous, great personalities. Jeni's funny and witty, like's to hang around with lads as mates. Lottie's a bit flirtier, can be shy; can be chatty and nutty. She's also witty and funny, but she likes to flirt a lot."  
  
" So which one's that then?"  
  
" Dunno. Are they both single?"  
  
" As far as I know," Harry shrugged.  
  
" Which one do you like best?" Ron queried.  
  
" Jeni I think. I think she's a bit more. predictable, not too OTT, but still cool. Lottie's cute too though, it's hard to pick."  
  
" Looks like Draco's after Lottie!"  
  
" Don't know what she sees in him." " Don't know what any girl sees in him."  
  
The next day it was quite cool. It was the Quidditch tryouts. Lottie and Jeni were both trying out. Jeni and Lottie wanted to be seekers, but when they found out Draco wanted to be it, they didn't think it was fair, so decided to try being chasers. Lottie pulled out her broomstick, a classy nimbus 2001- the latest model. It was shiny and clean; Lottie loved her broom.  
  
" Okay Lottie, try and put this through the hoop in 30 seconds," Marcus Flint yelled to Lottie who was circling his head.  
  
He tossed up a bright red quaffle and blew the whistle. Lottie grabbed the ball with ease, gracefully sped around the pitch and elegantly tapped it into the hoop, without a hair out of place. Lottie was from a pureblood family and had been flying since she was five. She was a natural.  
  
Then it was Jeni's go, Lottie wished her luck as she went over to flirt with Draco. Jeni mounted her broom and did the same task as Lottie. Although she had the same broom, she was much faster and performed many dips and dives before throwing the ball into the hoop. She wasn't as elegant as Lottie, she was much more powerful and furious. Jeni dived down and jumped off her broom.  
  
Next it was Draco. He had the skill of a true seeker; he was speedy and light with amazing eye sight. He new more stunts than Marcus Flint himself and captured the snitch in under 45 seconds. Lottie and Jeni cheered and Draco reached the ground in a blur.  
  
The three of them walked to Charms, all of them linked and smiling.  
  
" You were great Draco, you'll definitely become Slytherin seeker!" Lottie said.  
  
" Definitely!" Jeni agreed.  
  
" I dunno. Some of the others were good."  
  
" But you were amazing, you knew more stunts than Marcus Flint did!" Lottie cried.  
  
" You two were great too, hey the Slytherin team only needs two chasers and a seeker, could you imagine if all three of us got the places!" Draco added.  
  
" That'd be fantastic!" Lottie and Jeni whispered in unison.  
  
They reached Charms just as Professor Flitwick did. Draco dumped himself in his usual place, next to Lottie.  
  
The lesson was going okay. Lottie and Jeni had earned Slytherin 20 house points. Suddenly Draco whispered into Lottie's ear. " I need to talk to you after the lesson." Lottie nodded, a little numb.  
  
After the lesson Draco took Lottie to an unused classroom.  
  
" I want to give you a present," he whispered and lent closer.  
  
They snogged, the world around them blurred. It was full on, Draco was the most amazing kisser. Soft lips and a tongue that was smooth and beautiful. He knew exactly what to do with his tongue, and he gently nibbled Lottie lips at the end.  
  
" Oh my god!" Lottie panted, breathlessly. The kiss seemed to last hours, but it was barely a minute. " I've wanted to do that to you for so long."  
  
Draco said, staring into Lottie's sparkling blue eyes.  
  
" I love you. Will you go out with me?" Draco asked slowly and quietly.  
  
" Of course," Lottie whispered, and they hugged.  
  
" We'd better be off, it's potions." 


End file.
